El momento de Dulzura
by Annie Uchiha
Summary: Haruno Sakura es una exitosa locutora denominada "Dulzura". Uchiha Sasuke es un joven y poderoso empresario, quien se enamora de su voz y compra la estación de radio donde ella trabaja. ¿Podrá conquistarla? / -Tú, me recuerdas a alguien...
1. Chapter 1

¡Hooola!

Aquí Annie reportándose con una nueva historia. Les prometo no decepcionarlos, tengo la idea totalmente pensada, estoy segura que lo disfrutaran. Sin más que decir ¡comencemos!

* * *

**E**ʅ **ɱ**σɱεɳʈσ **ɖ**ε **ɖ**uʅzuƦɑ

* * *

**S**ummary:

Haruno Sakura es una exitosa locutora denominada "Dulzura". Uchiha Sasuke es un joven y poderoso empresario, quien se enamora de su voz y compra la estación de radio. ¿Podrá conquistarla? / -Tú... te pareces a alguien que conocí en preparatoria, Uchiha. / - No, era imposible que ella me reconociera, cambié demasiado.

* * *

**C**ɑpiʈuʅσ **I**

Voice

—_¿Qué es el amor? Es imposible darle una definición, nadie lo sabe con certeza. El amor puede llevarte a hacer muchas cosas, locuras, sacrificios… Por amor, puedes renunciar a lo más preciado por esa persona. Por amor… puedes terminar haciendo algo que jamás creíste hacer. Y así culminamos el programa del día de hoy. Los espero mañana, a la misma hora, el Momento de Dulzura._

—G-Gran programa, Sakura-chan— murmuró bajito una bella chica de largo cabello negro azulado y orbes perlados.

—Gracias, Hinata-chan— una melodiosa voz le respondió. Y no era de esperarse, la voz de Haruno Sakura cautivaba a más de uno. Una muchacha de diecinueve años, cabello rosáceo corto, bellísimos y cautivantes ojos verdes jade. También conocida, como Dulzura. Conducía uno de los programas de radio más exitosos de todo Tokio. Poseía una voz angelical y a la vez, sensual. Su voz dejaba deslumbrado a quien la escuchara.

—Muy bien hecho Sakura-chan, aunque aun no entiendo porque te haces llamar Dulzura.

—Uhm, no sé. Supongo que me gusta el anonimato. Prefiero ser sólo Dulzura. Me voy, Hina, llegaré tarde a clase.

—Se esfuerza mucho, Sakura-chan…

La Haruno cursaba su último año de Medicina en la prestigiosa Todai. Ella era de Osaka, pero ansiaba más. Había crecido al lado de sus abuelos, pues nunca gustó de la vida agitada de sus padres. Así que decidió probar suerte en Tokio, logrando ingresar. Ahora vivía sola, y el ser locutora le proveía de un buen ingreso económico. Amaba ser independiente.

* * *

Dios, todo era… exasperante. ¿Es que acaso no podría dejar de escuchar la voz de aquella mujer? Maldito sea el dobe y maldita la hora cuando le mencionó aquel estúpido programa.

_Flash Back._

Uchiha Sasuke no encontraba palabra para describir su estado. Simplemente estaba, aburrido. A sus veintiún años ya era el vicepresidente de Uchiha Corp. Y Asociados. Los Uchiha poseían diversas multinacionales, y dentro de ellas se encontraba aquella conformada por Namikaze, Uchiha y… Haruno. Su padre, Fugaku Uchiha, había decidido ascenderlo a vicepresidente. Oh, no crean que Sasuke comenzó por lo alto, conjuntamente con Naruto comenzaron de mensajeros en sus propias empresas. Y fueron ascendiendo por mérito. Todo aquello llevó a que los empleados los respetaran.

Y no sólo era por ello, Uchiha y Namikaze consideraban que la mejor forma de dirigir una empresa era conociéndola totalmente, y así fue, comenzaron a los dieciséis con simples trabajos de mensajería. Ahora valoraban su patrimonio y conocían por el experiencia propia el manejo de la multinacional, secreto de su éxito en los negocios.

Pero, bah, ¡a quién diablos le importaba eso! Se levantó de su cómodo sillón y fue a la oficina contigua a buscar al estúpido de al lado. El Uchiha entró sigiloso, pensaba sorprender al dobe, más lo encontró fantaseando.

—Ah, tiene una voz tan hermosa…

—¿Qué escuchas, dobe?

—¡Ah! Me asustaste teme— si había una persona que podía hablarle con ese tono de informalidad era Naruto Namikaze, su mejor amigo.

—Hn. No seas marica. Ya ¿Qué escuchas? Deberías estar trabajando dobe, en vez de poner cara de idiota.

—¡Lo dices porque tú no la has escuchado! Dulzura tiene una voz simplemente hermosa. — gritoneó el rubio, provocándole a Sasuke una ligera jaqueca.

—Hmp. Como voy a saber, y cállate.

El rubio no dijo más, y gracias al silencio de este, el de cabellos negros, entendió a lo que se refería…

—_Muchas gracias por haberme escuchado. Para mí es muy especial compartir este espacio con ustedes, sentir que hay ocasiones en las que nos puede suceder algo tan parecido y a la vez tan diferente. Estaré con tus ustedes mañana, en el momento de Dulzura._

El Uchiha se quedó estático. Jamás lo admitiría frente a alguien, pero ella… tenía una voz preciosa.

_End Flash Back._

Y así sucedió todo. Ahora estaba como estúpido escuchando todos los días un maldito programa. No sabía que le pasaba, pero la voz de aquella mujer lo perturbaba demasiado.

—¡Teeeme!

—Tsk. ¡¿Qué rayos quieres dobe?

—Uhm, es que te vi tan concentrado que pensé que sería divertido molestarte un poco. ¿En qué pensabas?

—Nada que te importe— musitó molesto. ¡Ja! Acaso iba a decirle "Lo que sucede es que desde hace más de un mes estoy comportándome como un paranoico por culpa de una mujer que ni siquiera conozco. Y todo por tu culpa, dobe." Nop, jamás diría nada como eso.

—Bueno, no importa. Venía a decirte que hoy saldré más temprano— dijo algo nervioso.

—¿Y?

—Es que… hoy Dulzura se presentará en vivo en el centro comercial. Lo está haciendo por una buena causa, y yo, quiero conocerla.

Sasuke lo miró con interés. Esta era su oportunidad, seguro el dobe le diría algo como "Acompáñame, teme"

—Acompáñame, teme. No seas amargado, ya sabes que no me gusta ir solo.

El Uchiha sonrió de lado. Conocía a ese dobe desde que tenía uso de razón.

—Hn, solo para que no molestes dobe.

Naruto no hizo más que sorprenderse al ver lo rápido que había accedido el guapo pelinegro.

Y ahí estaban ellos, sentados en la primera fila de aquel improvisado escenario. Habías muchas personas, sobre todo, del sexo masculino. Cabe decir, que todos estaban intrigados, Dulzura tenía una voz exquisita. Pero ¿cómo sería ella? Sería de esos casos, de "chica horripilante, pero con linda voz" No, era muy cliché. O quizá, sería una mujer muy vieja pero con linda voz. No, eso era aún más patético.

Un hombre salió al escenario, logrando captar la atención de todos.

—Buenas tardes, somos de la emisora Tokio Record. Como saben, la fundación Yuuhi, está recolectando fondos para el hospital. Y nosotros, decidimos apoyar. Es por esto de nuestra presencia. Nuestra mejor locutora, Dulzura, dirigirá el evento. Esperamos sea de su agrado.

El hombre bajó del escenario, y una bella joven cruzaba la estancia.

—¿Ella?

Una atractiva muchacha de no más de diecinueve años subió al estrado, su cabello ella rosa y estaba cortado en capaz dándole un toque sensual, sus ojos verdes jade resaltaban aún más con el rímel negro que traía, y en sus labios, un simple gloss. Vestía unos jeans azules pegados y una polera sin tirantes morada, acompañando al juegos unos converse negros. El Uchiha abrió ligeramente los ojos; esa chica, era hermosa.

—¡Hola! Me presento, aunque ya deben suponer quien soy, me hago llamar Dulzura. Les agradezco por haber venido a este evento de caridad.

No cabía duda, solo alguien podía tener una voz tan sensual, inocente y exquisita: Dulzura.

Un muchacho gritó: "¡Vinimos para conocerte, preciosa!" La mayoría de hombre lo aplaudió mostrando estar de acuerdo. Sasuke pareció ligeramente molesto ante el osado comentario.

—Hn, no saben respetar a una dama…

* * *

Después de aquel pequeño incidente, el resto del evento transcurrió con normalidad. Ya daban las diez de la noche, y el evento estaba por finalizar, había sido por demás entretenido, y es que Dulzura, era toda un dulzura —valga la redundancia—.

—¡Bien, chicos! Para finalizar, habrá un premio especial... —un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la chica—nuestra meta ha sido alcanzada, pero el hospital tiene muchas necesidades, algún caballero que desee colaborar con la mejor suma de dinero, podrá disfrutar de una cena conmigo.

Su rostro terminó de enrojecer de vergüenza ante las ovaciones de los muchachos, había aceptado la osada propuesta de su productor por una buena causa, no podía ser tan egoísta.

Depués de que ella anunciara aquella maravillosa —según los hombres— proposición, el director subió al escenario.

—Bien, ya escucharon a la señorita Dulzura. Veamos ¿Quién da más?

Ya se escuchaban las sumas de dinero.

—¡Quinientos dólares!

—¡Mil dólares!

—¡Ofrezco dos mil dólares!

—¡Cinco mil dólares!

—¡Diez mil dólares!

—¡Treinta mil dólares!

Sasuke escuchó aquello, era Naruto quien ofrecía tal suma. No pudo evitar sonreír con arrogancia y la sala enmudeció cuando se paró y habló.

—Cien mil dólares por una cena con la señorita Dulzura.

* * *

Sakura PO´v

No podría creer tal cosa, ¡ofrecían demasiado por una simple cena conmigo! Escuche a un rubio gritar treinta mil dólares. Vaya, era simplemente increíble. Era lindo, además todo fuera por el hospital, había estado allí un par de veces, y pude ver que necesitaba muchas cosas, así que me llenaba de alegría que alguien apoyara a la causa.

—_Cien mil dólares por una cena con la señorita Dulzura._

Mi mirada se dirigió al dueño de la aterciopelada voz. ¡Por Kami! Era el hombre más guapo que jamás vi. Estaba al lado del chico rubio, tenía un rebelde cabello azabache, facciones condenadamente finas y masculinas, un cuerpo de dios griego, sus labios sonreían torcidamente, pero lo que me deslumbró fueron sus increíbles ojos. ¡Eran ónix! Tan negros que no podía diferenciar su pupila… increíble.

Salí de mi tonta ensoñación. Esperen… acaso había dicho ¿cien mil dólares?

¿Por mí?

¿Por una simple cena?

¡¿Por mí?

"Bléh, eso la dijiste" me recordó una vocecita interna.

Todos quedaron atónitos, y el productor cerró el trato, recibiendo un maravilloso cheque de parte de aquel atractivo joven. Un cheque con muchos ceros. Aquel muchacho me lanzó una mirada, y volvió a su asiento.

Fin Sakura PO´v

—¡Eres un teme!

Cuando el pelinegro llegó a su lugar el rubio gritó estruendosamente, mirando con odio a su amigo. El Uchiha lo miró escéptico.

—Pero que dices, dobe.

—Ugh, no seas teme, lo hiciste para joderme ¿verdad? ¡Yo quería estar con Dulzura-chan!— vociferó.

—Hn, debiste ofrecer más— le dijo mirándolo con burla.

—¡No me traje la chequera, idiota!

—Hmp. Para que otro día aprendas, imbécil.

Cabe decir que la velada culminó con Naruto furioso, un Sasuke muy interesado en cierta locutora, y una "Dulzura" por demás confundida y sorprendida.

* * *

Al finalizar la velada, la Haruno salió del pequeño camerino donde se había arreglado y se encontró con el guapo pelinegro esperándola. Un sonrojo volvió a cubrir sus mejillas. ¡Dios! Era más fuerte que ella, sin duda.

—¿Nos vamos?— dijo él.

—C-Claro.

Habían llegado al restaurante, era un lugar precioso, no era ostentoso, ni mucho menos. Pero era muy acogedor.

—No sé si esperabas un restaurant cinco estrellas, pero sinceramente lugares así no son de mi gusto— le comentó mirándola.

—Está bien, tampoco me gustan exageraciones— dijo sonriendo.

Entraron al lugar y él le retiró la silla.

—Gracias…— murmuró. Siempre le habían encantado ese tipo de atenciones.

—Hn, de nada.

—Aún no se tu nombre ¿Cómo te llamas?— preguntó ella.

—Uchiha Sasuke.

—Gusto en conocerle, Uchiha-san.

—¿Uchiha-san?— arqueó una ceja, —sólo Sasuke, Dulzura.

Sakura se sintió algo cohibida, aunque muy dentro le agradaba poder tutearlo.

—Bien, Sasuke.

El pelinegro la miró con detenimiento sonriendo de medio lado. —¿Me dirás tú nombre? No creo que te llames Dulzura en realidad.

—En realidad no, soy Haruno Sakura.

—¿Sakura, eh? Te queda bien. Y dime, Sakura ¿eres solo locutora?

—No, estoy en mi último año de medicina— contestó con simpleza.

—Vaya…— murmuró el muchacho con una sonrisa melancólica. —Me hubiera encantado ser médico.

—¿Pero, entonces porque no, Sasuke?— preguntó ella algo sorprendida.

—Mi padre siempre deseó que me hiciera cargo de la compañía. Cuando era adolescente me pareció interesante, pero luego descubrí que medicina era lo mío. Hn, no pude hacer nada y terminé estudiando administración.

—Ya veo— susurró ella. —Pero, quizá puedas hacer realidad tu sueño, Sasuke-kun. Cada persona tiene derecho a decidir su futuro.

—Pero ¿y si eso significa que te deshereden?

Ella hizo un mohín despreocupado. —El dinero no lo es todo, por encima, está la felicidad.

El Uchiha la vio impactado. Algunas veces recordaba su sueño frustrado, y muchas veces se lo dijo a las féminas con las que "mantenían una relación" pero están le respondían como: "Ay, Sasuke-kun si hubieras sido medico ahora no tendrías todo el dinero que tienes" ó "Menos mal que no lo hiciste, ¡de verdad te hubieran desheredado!" o lo peor "Lo más importante es tu posición, no creo que lo hubiera dejado por algo tan estúpido ¿o sí?"

Y no supo por qué, si fue por su respuesta, o por su comprensiva sonrisa. Que él pensó que ella era especial. Una bella locutora de radio, quien le acababa de decir algo que jamás le dijeron, importaba más la felicidad que el dinero.

—Sabes Sakura, eres… interesante.

La Haruno se sonrojó ante la intensa mirada del Uchiha.

"_Dios, no sabía que existían hombres así."_

"_**¡Shannaro! Pero si es todo un bombón."**_

_**

* * *

**_

¡Bien!

Primer capi. Espero les haya gustado, en verdad. La historia promete. No es por nada, pero está es mi favorita y le pondré empeño. Este capi tenía nueve hojas de word, trataré de hacerlo así.

Si me dejan al menos** 15 reviews **prometo que el siguiente tendrá mínimo 12/15 páginas. Todo dependerá de los comentarios, me animar muchísimo a seguir, y ayudan a mi imaginación.

¡Un beso!

Annie Uchiha


	2. Haruno

¡Hoooola!

Veintitrés reviews, dios, no saben lo emocionada que me siento. Y pensar que yo sólo pedí quince. Al ver la aceptación del Fic, aquí les traigo el segundo capi, lo prometido es deuda. n.~

¡A leer!

* * *

**C**ɑpiʈuʅσ **II**

Amistad

By:

**A**nnie **U**chiha

* * *

—Sabes Sakura, eres… interesante.

La Haruno se sonrojó ante la intensa mirada del Uchiha.

"_Dios, no sabía que existían hombres así."_

"_**¡Shannaro! Pero si es todo un bombón."**_

La pelirrosa trató de ignorar a su sub consiente. Ugh, esto era incómodo. Es decir, ella amaba la medicina, y si sus padres no la hubieran dejado estudiar y desarrollar su pasión… no sabría que habría hecho.

—Bien. Supongo que debemos ordenar algo ¿no?— el azabache la miró expectante. Al parecer Dulzura había queda sumida en sus pensamientos.

—¿Eh? Claro— murmuró para sí misma.

Luego de aquella pequeña charla nadie dijo más, únicamente se dedicaron a cenar. La comida era deliciosa, y el lugar era íntimo.

—¿Te parece si ya nos vamos?

Una vez que hubieron terminado el muchacho se ofreció a acompañarla. Había notado que Sakura se veía algo cansada. Le ofreció el abrigo, y ella quedó maravillada de nuevo. Sasuke era un caballero, algo frío, pero con unos modales que la dejaban fascinada.

—Gracias…— susurró.

—Hn, pareces sorprendida cuando hago eso.

—¿Eh?

—Pareces sorprendida cuando tengo ese tipo de atenciones contigo.

—B-Bueno, si— dijo, cohibida. —Los muchachos del campus jamás harían algo como eso, es más, creo que hasta les cuesta decir un leve "Gracias" — lo último lo dijo algo molesta, sus compañeros eran muy inmaduros.

—Será… que no saben tratar a una dama— le dijo en tono seductor.

Sakura se sonrojó.

A Sasuke le divertía todo eso. En realidad, él no era así. Pero al ver como los ojos le brillaron cuando le abrió la puerta del auto, pensó en tener más atenciones. Algo que jamás había hecho, era raro, sentía que debía ser amable con Dulzura.

Subieron al Lamborgini Murciélago negro del pelinegro.

—Whoa… tienes muchos CDs, Sasuke-kun.

—Sí, algunas personas prefieren las memorias, pero no sé, el CD es más clásico.

—Concuerdo contigo, ¿te importa si miro algunos?

—No. Adelante.

La muchacha vio algunos títulos.

"Simple Plan. Linkin Park. Eminen. Paramore…"

**Awww, amo a todas esas bandas. ¡Sasuke-kun y yo tenemos los mismos gustos!**

Ugh, su inner era muy molesta. Ósea, Sasuke era guapo, guapísimo; de aquellos hombres que sólo —si tienes suerte—, puedes verlos una vez en tu vida. Los discos seguían en sus manos, su mirada se entristeció al pensar que dentro de unos minutos cuando llegase a casa, no volvería a saber del pelinegro.

El muchacho había visto disimuladamente el cambio de humor de Sakura. Mientras el semáforo indicaba la luz roja, le arrebató un Cd de las manos, colocándolo rápidamente en el reproductor. Una suave melodía inundó el lujoso auto.

—The Only Exception…— murmuró Sakura.

—Es algo cursi. Pero es Paramore, todo lo que hacen es genial.

—Sí…Oh, espera Sasuke-kun, detente aquí.

El muchacho estacionó en un imponente edificio de treinta pisos.

—¿Por qué me detengo aquí Sakura?

—Ya llegamos, vivo aquí.

Decir que la cara de Sasuke era un poema era poco. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente abiertos de la impresión.

—¿En qué piso vives?— preguntó tratando de aparentar indiferencia.

—En el piso veintinueve. Me agrada estar arriba.

Sasuke entró al sótano del imponente lugar estacionando su auto. Rápidamente bajó y le abrió la puerta del copiloto a la pelirrosa.

—B-Bueno, creo que aquí nos despedimos— dijo ella.

—Sí, puede ser. También debo irme, quisiera descansar.

—Bien, adiós Sasuke, fue lindo conocerte.

Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, y sintió como una descarga eléctrica recorría su ser. Cogió con más fuerza su bolso y corrió al elevador. Apretó el botón, el elevador abrió sus imponentes puertas, la pelirrosa entró… y Sasuke también.

—¿Sasuke-kun? Eh… ¿Por qué me sigues?

El Uchiha la miró fijamente, provocando que ella bajase la mirada.

—No te sigo, da la casualidad que yo vivo en el piso dieciocho.

La Haruno levantó el rostro sumamente asombrada, encontrándose con la sonrisa torcida del moreno.

.

.

.

.

Naruto estaba molesto.

No. Estaba "muy" molesto.

Sasuke era un desgraciado. Cuando vio entrar a Dulzura sintió que el corazón se le detenía. Jamás había visto una chica tan linda, y él sabía de eso. Desde secundaria él y Sasuke habían sido los rompecorazones del instituto. Es más, ni recordaba cuantas chicas habrían pasado por su cama. Él había sido más extrovertido, en cambio Sasuke, ¡já! Ese teme jamás tuvo novia.

—"_Hn. Las chicas son una molestia dobe" _

—"_¡Estúpidas mujeres! Odio que llenen mi casillero con sus odiosas cartas"_

Sí, pareciera que su amigo tenía suerte con las mujeres, lo acosaban todo el día ¡por Dios! Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca y suspiró. Sabía que Sasuke las odiaba porque únicamente se quedaban prendadas de su linda cara y no les importaba como era él. Había notado las miradas que le mandaba a Dulzura, miradas que jamás vio salir de los ojos de su amigo.

—Supongo que, está bien ¿no? — susurró, mientras subía a su Ferrari blanco y arrancaba.

.

.

.

No.

No podía ser posible.

Era imposible.

¡Le estaba mintiendo!

_**¡Joder! ¿Eres estúpida? Sasuke-kun dijo que vivía aquí, a sólo once insignificantes pisos de nosotras. ¡Shannaroo! ¡Podré verlo cuando me dé la gana!**_

—Uhm, ¿Por qué nunca te vi, Sasuke-kun?

—No sé, supongo por nuestros horarios. Del edificio, tan sólo conozco a dos o tres personas. Y no me sorprende, nuestras vidas son agitadas, y este edificio tiene treinta pisos y más de ocho elevadores, era difícil que coincidiéramos.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

El elevador se detuvo. Habían llegado al piso dieciocho.

—Sakura, ¿a qué hora tienes clase?

—A las ocho— lo miró sin comprender —¿Por qué ?

—Hn, paso por ti a las siete y media, no me gustan las impuntualidades.

La chica quedó impactada. Acaso Sasuke ¡¿la iba a recoger?

—E-Etto, ¡no te sientas obligado Sasuke! No quisiera incomodar.

—No es molestia. Sólo quiero agradecerte, no lo había pasado bien en mucho tiempo. Hmp. Te veo mañana.

La puerta del ascensor se cerró y Sasuke entró a su apartamento. La pelirrosa sentía que se desmayaba. Una sincera sonrisa asomo en sus labios, ¡mañana podría verlo!

.

.

¡Porque diablos había dicho eso!

Decir que su sorpresa fue poca al enterarse de que eran vecinos sería mentir. Y peor, no sabía porque le habría ofrecido a esa sexy locutora llevarla a clases mañana.

—Espera… ¿dije sexy?

Talvez estaba muy cansado, todo esto le estaba afectando demasiado. Igual, no podía quejarse. Llevar a Dulzura mañana, no era un castigo.

.

.

El reloj despertador sonó fuertemente alarmándola. Apagó el aparato y se despertó de un salto, eran las seis de la mañana, pero quería estar lista. Tomó una toalla y entró al baño. Pasaron unos minutos y salió empapada, con su cabello húmedo. Secó su cuerpo y abrió su gran armario. Optó por unos jeans ajustados, una polera blanca de tirantes y una sencilla casaca negra, completó su atuendo con unas geniales converse negras de vota alta. Cogió su cabello en una cola de caballo alta, se delineó los ojos y se puso rímel, completando su maquillaje con un sencillo brillo en los labios.

Se sonrió a sí misma en el espejo. Se veía bien.

Fue a la cocina y se preparó una deliciosa ensalada rusa, acompañándolo con jugo de naranja y algunas tostadas. Una vez que terminó de desayunar, cogió los trastes y limpió todo. Fijó su vista en el reloj, aun eran las siete de la mañana. Faltaba media hora. Se sentó en un cómodo sillón de cuero negro y se puso a leer velozmente algunos capítulos de su libro de medicina. Se había ensimismado tanto en su lectura que saltó asustada al escuchar el timbre. Eran las siete y media en punto, sonrió fue a abrir la puerta.

Al abrir, un guapo pelinegro la esperaba, este llevaba uno jeans simples y una polera negra, su cabello azabache estaba revuelto, dándole un toque más sexy.

—H-Hola— saludó ella.

—Hola, vaya, eres puntual.

—Claro, tampoco me gustan las personas impuntuales— le dijo desafiándolo.

Sasuke la miró de reojo, se veía preciosa.

Subieron al bellísimo auto del moreno.

—¿Puedo preguntarle algo Sasuke-kun?

—Hmp.

—¿No vas a la oficina?

—Sí, te dejo en la universidad e iré. ¿Por qué?

—B-Bueno, es que estas informal.

El muchacho hizo un relajado ademán.

—No es necesario que vaya de traje, no tengo ninguna reunión importante así que no es necesario.

—Entiendo.

—¿Insinúas que no me veo bien así, Sakura?

—¡No! No dije eso, es que, yo, es decir…

El pelinegro sonrió de medio lado.

—¡No me hace gracia Sasuke!

—Hn, a mí sí.

Llegaron a la universidad, las murmuraciones no se hicieron esperar. Y no era para más, no todos los días veían a Haruno Sakura llegar tan guapa, montada en un súper coche y con un guapísimo hombre.

La muchacha se sonrojó al notar que eran centro de atención. Todo era culpa de Sasuke, él _deslumbraba _demasiado.

—Gracias por traerme, Sasuke-kun.

—Hmp, de nada. Bien, yo me voy, sino llego temprano Naruto se pondrá insoportable. Hasta luego, Sakura.

—Nos vemos.

Sasuke se marchó rápido.

—¡Frentona!

—Ugh, ¡bájate, Ino!

Su amiga prácticamente se había subido en ella. Yamanaka Ino, una mujer sencillamente hermosa. Poseía unos bellos ojos azules y era rubia. Tenía un cuerpo escultural. Y no. Ella no era como otras rubias huecas, estudiaba Botánica y Biología Marina, y no sólo eso, era la mejor de su área. Ella y Sakura se conocían desde hace mucho, y se habían hecho mejores amigas al instante.

—¿Quién era el bombón?

—Era sólo un amigo, Ino.

La rubia se puso algo pensativa.

—Nee, tú no tienes esas confianzas con los chicos, frentona. ¡Anda, dime!

—Tu siempre tan ruidosa, Yamanaka.

Ambas callaron, Sabaku no Gaara, había llegado. Él era el único que le hablaba así a la rubia. Ésta bajó la mirada.

—Hola, Gaara.

—Hola, Sakura. Y por favor, dile a tu amiga que no sea tan ruidosa, es demasiado escandalosa.

Sakura frunció el ceño. Gaara desapareció y Sakura le dirigió una mirada preocupada a su amiga.

—Ino ¿estás bien?

—Claro que sí, Sak. No me importa lo que diga ese imbécil. Bien, te dejo. Debo ir a clase.

Sakura vio cómo su amiga se alejaba. No le había creído nada. Sabía muy bien que Ino estaba enamorada del Sabaku no, y que le dolía muchísimo esa actitud tan fría que tenía con ella.

—Ya hablaré con él, y me va a escuchar.

Sabaku No Gaara, era un apuesto pelirrojo de enigmáticos ojos aguamarina. Era callado en introvertido, estudiaba Ecología y Ambiente. Era muy bueno en los deportes, sobre todo el basquetball, siendo el capitán del equipo de la universidad. Sakura lo conocía por sus padres, y siempre le pareció un buen chico. Sin embargo, con Ino era otra historia.

Cada vez que el pelirrojo veía a la rubia su mirada se endurecía y la trataba con hostilidad. Sakura no estaba segura del porqué, pero ya lo averiguaría.

Mira que Ino era masoquista. Enamorarse de un tipo que prácticamente la odiaba.

—Será mejor que vaya a clase, ya hablaré después con él.

Las clases transcurrieron como siempre, Sakura admiraba mucho a su profesora, la famosa princesa de la Medicina, Tsunade Senju. Una mujer sencillamente fantástica en su campo. Era por eso, que Sakura quería especializarle en cardiología.

Cuando salió de clase vio un tumulto en la entrada principal. Algo curiosa divisó como algunas de sus compañeras corrían al lugar.

—¿Paso algo, Hana?

—¡Ya salió el Rankin de alumnos, Sakura-chan! ¡Vamos a verlo! La pelirrosa se dejó arrastrar por la entusiasmada chica.

Llegaron al lugar y la pelirrosa comenzó con su búsqueda visual.

—¡Estas primera, Sakura!

—Felicidades, Haruno.

Ella se limitó a sonreír agradecida. Como siempre, Haruno Sakura encabezaba la lista en Medicina con una grandioso puntaje de 999, 94. Buscó el área de Botánica y vio feliz el nombre de su amiga encabezando la lista con 997,00.

.

.

.

—¡Eres un estúpido!

Sakura escuchó aquel grito proveniente del patio principal del campus, no muy lejos de ahí.

—Ino…

Corrió y vio mucha gente aglomerada. Y como lo esperaba, al medio estaban Ino y Gaara. La primera con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Estúpido? Te equivocas Yamanaka, como siempre, eres una vanidosa. Siquiera deberías tener decencia, cuando esos puntajes te los ganas acostándote con los maestros. No eres más que una…

Una sonora bofetada se escuchó, la rubia lo había golpeado, sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas.

—¡No me conoces! Qué diablos te he hecho yo para que me odies. ¡Dime! ¡¿me consideras una puta? Que pruebas tienes para decirlo, ¡contéstame, imbécil! Pasé tus desplantes, pero no voy a permitir que me trates como una zorra cuando no lo merezco. ¡Te odio!

Todos sabían que Ino y Gaara no se llevaban nada bien, pero esta vez, Gaara se había pasado. Habían visto los resultados, Ino estaba primera, y Gaara también —en su facultad— la rubia era felicitada, y ella tan sólo dijo que con amor a la profesión todo se podía. No sabían porque, pero el pelirrojo le había soltado varias groserías terminando en esto. Kiba, un amigo de Ino —quien estudiaba Medicina Veterinaria— la sacó del lugar, no sin antes de dirigirle una mirada de odio al Sabaku.

Sakura se acercó al chico quien la vio con indiferencia. Ella trató de calmarse.

—Hablemos, Gaara.

—…Bien.

La pelirrosa y él, se habían ido a la cafetería de la facultad de Economia, sabían que a esa hora estaría desierta.

—Bien, que tienes que decirme.

—Nada, ella se lo busco.

La Haruno bufó enfadada.

—Haber, Gaara. Somos amigos, y esto debí habértelo dicho hace mucho tiempo. No entiendo porque tratas así a Ino. ¡Qué te ha hecho ella! Yo he sido testigo, de que ha tratado de agradarte.

El muchacho soltó una risa amarga.

—¿Agradarme? Por favor, Sakura. Tu amiguita no es más que una egoísta y una regalada.

—¿Así? Y tienes pruebas para confirmalo. ¿Dime? ¡¿Tienes pruebas?

Gaara estalló y la cogió por los hombros.

—¡Por la culpa de tu estúpida amiga no se aprobó el proyecto por el que yo y mis amigos trabajamos durante más de un año! Karin, la delega, me lo dijo. Además, cuando fui a reclamar, escuché muy bien la proposición nada decente que le hacía el profesor a Yamanaka. ¡Entonces no vengas con idioteces!

Sakura le sonrió de forma sarcástica.

—¿Sabes? Recuerdo cuando estábamos en secundaria. Nadie quería acercarse a ti, te habían tildado de "raro" por rumores infundados. También recuerdo que juraste que jamás serias prejuicioso. Y no puedo creer, que lo seas ahora mismo.

El chico la miró sin comprender frunciendo el ceño.

¿Él prejuicioso? ¿Acaso… se habrían equivocado con Yamanaka?

.

.

.

Ugh, odiaba esto. Había llegado a su oficina, y vio como todas las féminas de la empresa dejaban sus labores, por verlo a él. Já. Y así su madre le había dicho: _"¿Sasuke-chan, porque odias a las chicas?"_

Bueno, ver la baba de esas estúpidas mujeres respondía su pregunta.

"_Seguro que ya encuentras a la adecuada. Talvez esté más cerca de lo que crees."_

Inexplicablemente el rostro de una linda chica de cabello rosáceo apareció en su mente.

El moreno agitó la cabeza tratando de despejarse.

—Hn, estoy alucinando— murmuró. Aunque, sin quererlo sacó su móvil y marco rápidamente.

—_¿Diga?_

—_Ibiki, necesito un favor._

—_¿Qué desea, Uchiha-sama?_

—_Toda la información que puedas obtener sobre Haruno Sakura. _

—_Bien, le enviaré la información en tres horas._

—_Gracias._

Colgó y sonrió de medio lado. No importaba averiguar un poco sobre su vecina ¿o sí? Guardó su móvil y entró al imponente edificio. Saludó al portero, a la mujer de limpieza, a la anciana jardinera, a todos sus empleados. Él podría ser frío, pero era cortes. Quizá por ello todos los apreciaban y le tenían respeto. Llegó a su oficina, ubicada en el último piso del gran edificio de la multinacional Uchiha Corp y Asociados.

—Buenos días, Sasuke-san.

—Buen día, Shizune. ¿Y Naruto?

—Oh, Namikaze-sama salió con Hatake-sama. Al parecer tenían un asunto importante.

—Hn. Bien.

Al menos esa mañana no sería molestado por el dobe de su amigo. Tampoco le hacia mucha gracia tener que escuchar al rubio y los insultos que tendría guardados para él después de que le robara a Dulzura. La mañana pasó muy rápido, entre papeles que revisar, y atender nuevos proyectos, se alertó cuando vio en su portátil el mensaje de Ibiki con la información. Abrió el archivo y leyó con interés.

_**Nombre: **__Haruno Sakura._

_**Cumpleaños: **__28 de marzo._

_**Edad: **__19 años._

_**Carrera que sigue:**__ Medicina Humana. _

_**Universidad:**__ Todai. _

_**Estatus:**__ Beca completa._

—Hn. Vaya, al parecer no estoy tratando con una cabeza hueca— murmuró. Él también había estudiado en la Todai Administración, y sabía muy bien lo difícil que era obtener una beca completa.

_**Estado civil:**__ Soltera, sólo tuvo un novio en su primer año de estudios superiores. _

_**Relaciones amicales:**__ Tiene dos mejores amigos; Ino Yamanaka y Sabaku No Gaara:_

_**Relaciones Familiares:**__ Es hija única, de niña vivió con sus abuelos en Osaka. Sus padres son Taro y Yukino Haruno. Dirigentes líderes del grupo Haruno, comparten diversas multinacionales en el mundo entero, teniendo diversas alianzas estratégicas con los Uchiha y los Namikaze. Se especializan principalmente en cadenas de hospitales en el mundo entero y empresas de tecnología en Asia, Europa y América. Haruno Sakura no es muy conocida en el medio público, sus padres buscaron darle una vida menos agitada y es por eso que la alejaron de esos medios. Actualmente sigue un curso de Administración y Economía perteneciente a la Universidad de Yale, pero que el dictada en la Todai. Haruno Sakura, al ser hija única, y por haber demostrado excepcionales capacidades de liderazgo, será la próxima cabeza del grupo Haruno. Su conocimiento a los medios está dado dentro de tres meses._

Sasuke dejó de leer. Aquello era increíble e impresionante. Sabía que los Haruno tenían una hija, pero jamás imagino que la Haruno Sakura que él conocía era la hija de los magnates Haruno. Bueno, quizá esa era una explicación del porque ella vivía en un lujoso departamento. Jamás la conoció, pero a decir verdad, Sakura se parecía muchísima a la señora Yukino. Ella era toda una caja de sorpresas.

—Hmp. Interesante…— no pudo evitar sonreír torcidamente.

—Etto, ¿Sasuke-san? El programa de "El momento de Dulzura está por comenzar"

—Bien, puedes retirarte, Shizune.

El pelinegro buscó el programa online.

—_¡Hola! Bienvenidos al momento de Dulzura. El día de hoy, hablaremos acerca de los prejuicios. Verán… tengo dos grandiosos amigos, y quizá sea cliché, pero ambos no se soportan. Hoy supe el porqué, mi amigo había estado malinterpretando a mi amiga. Todo causado por sus prejuicios, no sé si les habrá pasado, pero es doloroso. Cuando alguien te juzga si siquiera conocerte, sacando conclusiones equivocadas. Cuando prejuzgamos a alguien, no tenemos en cuenta el gran daño que podríamos hacerle a esa persona. Espero sus llamadas, para compartir alguna experiencia, aquí, en el Momento de Dulzura._

Dulzura era toda una dulzura. Mejor dicho, Haruno Sakura. Su voz lo dejaba cautivado. Era un exquisita mezcla de sensualidad e inocencia. Ahora mismo, Sakura hablaba de prejuicios. Siempre que había escuchado sus programas se había dado cuenta de que los temas que tocaba eran de la vida de ella. Frunció el ceño ¿algo le habría pasado en la universidad?

.

.

.

Naruto llegó al lujoso edificio de Uchiha Corp. Y Asociados. Sus orbes azulados eran cubiertos por finas gafas de sol. Descendía con elegancia de su Aston Martin. A Naruto, le fascinaba coleccionar autos. La secretaria de la entrada le saludó y él le devolvió una amplia sonrisa. La muchacha se sonrojó y siguió con sus labores.

—Ah, Namikaze-sama y Uchiha-sama son tan sexis— pensó aún sonrojada. No era mentira, que ambos encabezaban la lista de los más codiciados de Asia. Había reflexionado un poco, y bueno, no debía tenerle ira a Sasuke solo por quitarle una simple cita. Aunque después de aquello se haya ido a un desfile de modas, donde conoció una guapa modelo y hayan terminado en la cama.

—No recuerdo como pasó— pensó avergonzado. Había intercambiado unas copas con Hirano Ami, una reconocida modelo de lencería, se habían sonreído. Quien sabe porque él la había llevado a su apartamento y hubieron terminado así. Cuando despertó la encontró a su lado, intercambiaron números y cada quien se fue a su trabajo.

—¡Naruto!

—¿Eh? ¡Qué diablos te pasa teme! ¿Por qué me pegas?

Sasuke le vio molesto, había estado llamando a Naruto desde hace un buen rato. El dobe ese había entrado a su oficina con cara de zombi.

Dios sabía que el Uchiha no tenía paciencia.

Y Naruto había colmado la poca que le quedaba.

—Ugh, ya no importa dobe. Y bien, alguna escusa debes tener por llegar tarde.

—Jeje, sí, claro. Es que, me quede dormido y…

Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

—Eh… pasé la noche con una modelo.

El Uchiha le vio escéptico.

—No necesito detalles— sonrió de medio lado —mira lo que descubrí sobre Dulzura.

El Uchiha le lanzó unas cuantas hojas que el Uzumaki cogió de mala gana. Conforme leía su rostro adquiría diversas muecas hasta llegar a sorpresa total.

—D-Dulzura-chan…

—Así es dobe, Dulzura es Haruno Sakura. La siguiente líder del grupo Haruno— habló muy serio.

—Sus padres dijeron que ella vivía en Alemania.

—Eso dijeron, pero por lo visto no es cierto. Dentro de tres meses se sabrá quién es ella. Y justamente, dentro de tres meses culmina sus estudios.

—¿Crees que ella venga a trabajar con nosotros?

—No lo sé, dobe. Pero no me parece que los Haruno hayan tenido que engañar los Namikaze y a los Uchiha, pudieron bien decir la verdad.

—Pero no es para tanto, teme, tendrían una razón— comentó el rubio.

—Quizá, pero…

—A todo esto— Naruto sonrió de una forma que no le gustó nada al Uchiha —¿Por qué sé te dio por investigar a Sakura-chan?

—Hn, no es por nada en especial dobe, además vivimos en el mismo edificio.

Mierda.

Había hablado demasiado. Por eso prefería quedarse callado, joder.

Sasuke vio la mueca del rubio, ugh, debió quedarse callado. Sabía lo que se avecinada.

—¡Vives en el mismo edificio que Sakura-chan!

El Uchiha estuvo seguro de que el grito de su estúpido amigo debió escucharse en todo Japón. Su celular comenzó a sonar, el identificador mencionaba claramente:

"_Sakura"_

Miró disimuladamente al Namikaze que seguía lanzando improperios al aire.

—Bueno, Sakura… Sí, entiendo… Hn, no es molestia… Estaré allí en diez minutos…—rodó los ojos —Ya te dije que no es molestia… Bien, adiós.

—¿A dónde vas teme?

La cara del rubio tenía una pervertida sonrisa. Sasuke bufó molesto.

¿En qué diablos pensó cuando dejo que el dobe se volviera su mejor amigo?

* * *

_Fin del segundo cap. : ) _

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Como veran, habrá GaaIno. Awww, esta pareja en taaan sexy. xDDD Los hechos ya se van desarrollando. He dejado algunas cosas en suspenso, en el próximo capi se aclararán. Vienen más sorpresas._

_De nuevo, muchísimas gracias por los 23 reviews que recibí. Los leí cada uno. Y re-amé que hayan lindas personas que me escriban. Bien, subamos un poco. Esta vez el capi tuvo 14 hojas. Así que... si hay al menos **20 reviews**, el siguiente tendrá 16 pág. Y prometo la conti muuuy pronto._

_Nos vemos._

_Annie-chan._


End file.
